smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Fox and Hounds
"Of Fox and Hounds" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story planned for June and released in November. ___________________________________ Script Synopsis: Willoughby and the dog hounds go out to fox hunt! However, Willoughby encounters Paula, but is not intelligent enough to realize she is a fox. With this being said, Paula decides to have a little fun with Willoughby! ___________________________________ The episode starts with showing a forest. It then moves to the right and shows houses nearby. A sign is then seen that says, “YE FOX AND HOUND”. A man who is seen on a horse blows into a trumpet. The noise wakes up a bunch of hounds, who come out of a dog house. They then smile upon hearing the call and start running as more men on horses are seen. The dogs follow the men. At the dog house, Willoughby, who is now seen with white skin color and with brown and black lining on his back comes and shakes his head repeatedly. He then looks around. Willoughby: Which way did they go? Which way did they go? Where did the dogs go? Which way did they go? Willoughby then turns to his left. He then starts pounce running at fast speed. He then looks at the audience. Willoughby: (to the audience) I’m the guy who’s gonna catch the fox, because I know every way in this forest, and every single tree! Suddenly, Willoughby bumps his head into a tree causing him to fall back. He then looks up and sees the tree. Willoughby: (to the audience) There’s one now! Willoughby then looks at the tree and nods his head to the audience. The scene then transitions to Willoughby sniffing the ground while moving forward. He then sniffs into Paula Fox, who is seen next to a tree. When Willoughby looks up to see Paula, Paula closes her head into Willoughby causing him to back up. Willoughby: (to Paula) Uh, pardon me, but my name is uh, Willoughby! Paula: My name’s Paula! Willoughby: (while shaking Paula’s hand repeatedly) Glad to know you, Paula! Say Paula, have you seen a fox around here, Paula? Paula: A fox? Willoughby: Yeah yeah, a little yellow one! Paula: About my size? Willoughby: Yeah yeah. Paula: (while holding her tail) With a big bushy tail? Willoughby: Yeah yeah! Paula: Oh, him. He just passed here! Willoughby: Well uh, which way did he go, Paula? Paula: Well, I’ll tell you what you do. (Pointing to her left) You go down to that old tree stomp, and then turn right until you come to a rail fence. You’ll find him right on the other side. You can’t miss him! Willoughby: Well, uh, thanks a lot Paula! Thanks a lot! Willoughby then grabs Paula and kisses her before running off as Paula cleans her mouth with her sleeve. Willoughby is seen running to his left, turns right and continues running. He then jumps over a rail fence, which behind actually has a canyon over it. Sounds of loud crashing is heard. The camera zooms down and shows numerous branches destroyed. It then shows Willoughby who comes out from a pile of rubble and rocks. Willoughby then looks up and then looks at the audience. Willoughby: (to the audience) You know, that was the fox.. Willoughby then leaves as the scene transitions to up the cliff. Willoughby is seen using his hands to get up. Eventually, his whole body appears and he grabs his tail to pull himself back up. Paula sees him running and smiles as she gets a white dog suit from the hole of a tree. She then grabs the head of the suit and puts it on while waiting for Willoughby. Willoughby then bumps himself into Paula (disguised as a dog) and looks at her furiously, however, his expression turns to confused when she sees her in the dog outfit. Willoughby then grabs Paula looks underneath her. Willoughby: Say, did you see a little yellow fo- Willoughby then looks at Paula and sets her down. Willoughby: Uh, pardon me, but my name’s uh, my name’s uh.. Paula: Willoughby! Willoughby: Yeah yeah, that’s it that’s it! Willoughby! Paula: My name’s Paula. (To the audience) Here we go again. Willoughby: Glad to know you, Paula! Say Paula, did you see a little yellow fox around here, Paula? Paula: A fox? Yeah! Willoughby: Well, which way did he go, Paula? Which way did he go? Paula: Well, I’ll tell you what, Willoughby. (Pointing to her left while showing Willoughby) Do you see that old tree stomp down there? Willoughby: Yeah yeah! Paula: Well, you turn there to the right, until you come to a rail fence. You’ll find the fox right on the other side! Willoughby: Gee, thanks a lot Paula! Willoughby kisses Paula (in disguise this time) again and then runs off. Willoughby continues to run to his left and stops to move to the right. Afterwards, he comes to the same rail fence and jumps over it. Crashing sounds are heard again as the camera zooms down to where branches (again) are destroyed and Willoughby is seen on the ground. Willoughby then gets up, looks up and then looks at the audience. He then sighs and leaves. The scene then transitions to the cliff again. This time, Willoughby uses his hands and legs to get up. He then pulls himself onto the cliff and runs off. Paula (in her dog costume) is seen smoking a cigarette. Willoughby then heads to her. Willoughby: Say Paula, he wasn’t down there Paula. I was down there once before Paula. Paula: Oh well, come on, Willoughby. Lets go get your fox. Willoughby smiles as he follows Paula from behind. Paula then comes by a log goes inside it, however, she accidentally gets her costume stuck in the log. Paula struggles to get out of the log. Once she does, her costume comes off as she runs out of the log, dropping the head behind. Willoughby sees this and starts shaking the back of the dog costume. Willoughby: Paula! Paula! There goes the fox, Paula! Let’s catch the fox Paula! Willoughby then pulls the costume out of the log and is shocked to see the head missing. He then looks at Paula running in the distance, and then looks at the audience. Willoughby: (to the audience) You know, Paula was spoofing us. He was the fox all the time. But you just wait! I’ll get him now! Willoughby then starts to chase after Paula who is seen running off. A brown bear is seen sleeping on the ground. Paula then jumps on it’s head causing it to wake up. Willoughby then also jumps on it’s head, this time, causing him to growl and slowly follow him. Meanwhile, Paula hides into a cave as Willoughby appears. Willoughby then grabs a rock and puts it on the cave’s hole as the bear appears. Willoughby then starts pointing at the cave. Willoughby: I did a good thing! Willoughby then happily approaches to the bear while dancing around. Willoughby: I got the fox! I got the fox! (To the bear) Come here and look mister! (While craving the bear by his fur and pulling him) I done caught the fox! Come here and look! Suddenly, Willoughby gets shocked upon seeing the bear. His legs raise in air and he zips away, causing the bear to get confused. Leaves fall to the ground and the bear looks up to see Willoughby in a tree. The bear starts growling and roaring at Willoughby as it swipes it’s claws at him (Willoughby) to get him down. Paula comes out of the cave while pushing the rock away and smiles, but immediately reacts in shock upon seeing the bear. Paula then smiles and gets an idea. She pulls out a very small box and opens it, revealing some matches inside. She takes one of the matches and sneaks behind the bear unnoticed. Paula then looks at the audience and shushes them. Paula then puts a match underneath the bear’s foot and lights another one offscreen. Paula lights the other match underneath the bear’s foot and hides behind a tree. The bear, all while not knowing what’s going on behind him, continues to roar at Willoughby. Paula looks at this and laughs silently under her breath. The camera shows the match underneath the bear’s foot which slowly reaches it’s foot. Eventually, the bear grabs Willoughby by his leg and attempts to drag him down. However, an electric noise is heard and the bear screams as his foot is set on fire, causing him to run off. Willoughby then safely gets down from the tree as Paula appears on camera. Willoughby: Gee, Paula. Thanks a lot, but really Paula, you know, I wasn’t a bit of scared of that bear Paula, not a bit of scare- Willoughby then sees who he is talking to and faints. Paula heads to Willoughby with a worried expression. She tries to wake him up as the screen transitions to the man on the horse with the trumpet. A message appear on the screen that reads, “Came another day”. The man blows into the trumpet, and immediately afterwards, the hounds are seen following the men on their horses. Willoughby comes out of his dog house and looks around. He then pulls out Paula from the dog house. Willoughby: Come on out, Paula, they’re done going to get the fox Paula! Come on, which way did they go, Paula? Which way did they go? Paula: Well, I’ll tell you what you do. (Pointing to her left) You go down to that old tree stomp, and then turn right until you come to a rail fence. You’ll find him right on the other side. You can’t miss him! Willoughby: Well uh, thanks a lot Paula, thanks a lot! Willoughby grabs and kisses Paula once again before running off. Willoughby is seen running to his left. He then stops to move to the right and continues running. Afterwards, he jumps over a rail fence which leads to the same canyon cliff. However, this time, no crashing noise are heard. Only a small shiny noise is heard. The camera zooms down to show broken branches. On the ground however, Willoughby is seen looking at the audience, smiling while sitting on a mattress which is on a bunch of mattresses. Willoughby: (to the audience while giggling) You know? I ain’t so dumb! Willoughby then relaxes on the mattress and it irises out on him, ending the episode. ___________________________________ THE END ___________________________________ Trivia * This story marks the return of Willoughby the Dog. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Willoughby Episodes Category:Fox Hunters Episodes Category:Hunting Dogs Episodes Category:Bear (OFAH) Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program